


Of Harmony and Circumstance

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-02
Updated: 2003-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: NoneSeason: Pre-Stargate the MovieSummary: An argument between Jack and Charlie sets the stage for a tragedy and Sara’s life will never be the same because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Of Harmony and Circumstance

##  Of Harmony and Circumstance

##### Written by Gallagater   
Comments? Write to us at [7j4him@prodigy.net](mailto:7j4him@prodigy.net)

  * Spoilers: None 
  * Season: Pre-Stargate the Movie 
  * Summary: An argument between Jack and Charlie sets the stage for a tragedy and Sara’s life will never be the same because of it. 
  * PG [A] 



* * *

After loving you so much, can I forget

you for eternity, and have no other choice?

Walter Lord

Harsh words broke through Sara’s reverie as she stood in the kitchen checking over her list. 

Charlie’s birthday was next week and they were planning a party. Charlie was adamant about having a sleep over and Sara was praying for the weather to cooperate so that the boys could camp out in the backyard with Jack. Not that she couldn’t, or hadn’t in the past, camped out with the boys if the need arose and Jack was called away. It was just that Jack had missed so many of Charlie’s birthdays and there was something special about turning ten years old. It was a milestone on that road towards adulthood. 

Sara sighed. In only three short years her little boy would be a teenager. Where had the time gone? Charlie was growing so fast. He was going to be tall like his father. They were so much alike, so full of life. They both loved practical jokes and were in awe of the wonders of nature. 

They both possessed a restless vitality that drove them towards that undiscovered place just over the next hill. She had often teased Jack that if he had been born in a different century, it would have been his name school children would have been learning instead of Columbus and Magellan.

Jack had given her that side-ways smirk that always sent a tingle shooting through her body and said jokingly, but with a longing in his voice he couldn’t hide from his wife, "Too bad there’s nothing left to explore then. Columbus, Magellan, and O’Neill, explorers extraordinary."

And so she watched as Jack and Charlie discovered life with a gusto that matched, and probable surpassed the famous explores from yesteryear. Sara’s lips curved into a gentle smile. Since Charlie was a toddler he had loved to sit in his dad’s lap and page through the National Geographic magazines. New places, new people, new adventures, always curious of what was on the other side, Jack and Charlie.

Hearing the angry words issuing from the backyard, Sara sighed. Her guys were so much alike and Charlie had also inherited his father’s stubborn bull-headed tenacity. Oh yeah, Charlie was every inch an O’Neill. When he latched onto an idea it was with bulldog persistence. There was just no getting him to let go. Just like his father. 

Jack had shown this quality throughout his entire Air Force career. He’d come up through the ranks the hard way and earned his wings along with the respect of those with whom he served. Sara was so proud of him and his accomplishment. She had been a military wife long enough to know just how hard Jack had worked to make colonel and the decorations and medals resting on the mantle gave silent testimony that he was a damn good one. She was so proud of him. Proud to be his wife. Proud to be the mother of his son.

Stepping over to the window, Sara could see Jack standing in the backyard, his posture rigid, a frown on his face. Sara only had a moment to wonder where Charlie was when the slamming of the back door answered her question.

"Mom, where are you?" her son shouted.

"I’m in here, Charlie," Sara answered as she sent an unspoken prayer for wisdom. This was the other side of the coin to Jack and Charlie’s similarities. They both possessed a quick Irish temper that could irrupt without warning, taking anyone within range by surprise. Thank God this didn’t happen too often, but when it did it was usually triggered by what one or the other interpreted as a social injustice.

Only last week Charlie had been sent to the principal’s office for fighting. When questioned he had admitted he had started the fight when he saw a couple of boys picking on a younger child. He had taken action despite being out numbered by the older boys when they had made racial slurs about the other child on the playground. Sara had been hard pressed to maintain a proper parental frown of disapproval directed towards her son’s behavior when she was called to the school to discuss the fight. It was just such a Jack O’Neill course of action. Fortunately, the principal had allowed for Charlie’s altruistic motivation behind the fight and had let it go with a stern reprimand that there were to be no more fights. Sara had tried her best to explain why it was wrong to fight as they drove home, but her son, his eyes wide with unrepentant attitude, had thwarted her efforts when he asked, "But Mom, isn’t that what dad would have done?" 

And what could she say, because it was exactly what Jack would have done. 

Now apparently the two O’Neill tempers had clashed. God help her as she was caught in the aftermath of a temperamental hurricane of those two. Sometimes she felt as if she were walking a tightrope across Niagara Falls. Please help her keep her head above the surface if she slipped into the raging waters. Taking a deep breath Sara surprised the urge to reach out and hug her son as he stomped into the kitchen. 

So much like his father. 

Sara leaned against the counter and asked casually, "What’s going on, Charlie?"

Sara silently thanked God that she and Charlie had always been close. Jack’s frequent and lengthy absences had bonded their relationship, made them rely on each other. At times like these it was natural for her son to come to her and talk out any problems he might have. 

"Dad makes me so mad. He never listens. He blew up when he saw me playing with the gun Jared lent me," Charlie complained. "It’s only a watergun, Mom."

Sara paused, trying to think how to best respond and giving her son a moment to cool off. The "no playing with guns" issue had come up before. It was time to step onto the tightrope. She certainly didn’t want to drive a wedge between her husband and their son. Whereas Jack had a tendency to issue orders to Charlie as far as rules were concerned, Sara saw herself more of a mediator. 

"Charlie," she began, "you know how your dad feels about you playing with guns."

"I know, Mom, but it isn’t fair," the boy complained. "It was just a toy."

The problem with being a mediator, thought Sara, was being able to see both person’s points of view and agreeing with both sides. Charlie was right. It was only a toy, a watergun. 

And as he had pointed out before, all the other kids played with them. He was not the least bit impressed with Jack’s clichéd response of, ‘If all the other kids jumped off a cliff ...’ Nope, that hadn’t phased Charlie one bit. And yet, Sara knew, Jack was right, too. Guns were dangerous. Sara had seen first hand the resulting scars on her husband’s body. Oh yes, she had a healthy fear of what guns were capable of. But how did you explain this to your child?

As Sara stood trying to formulate an acceptable answer she heard the patio door open. 

"I’m going to Jared’s for a while," Charlie said eager to avoid another confrontation with his father. 

Sara nodded in relief, "Be home in time for supper," she said. 

The front door closed just as Jack walked into the kitchen, a scowl still planted firmly on his face. "Where’s Charlie?" he demanded.

"He went over to play at Jared’s," Sara answered. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked hoping to defuse her husband’s obvious irritation. "There’s lemonade in the refrigerator."

Jack nodded and walked over to pour himself a glass. As he reached for a glass his fist suddenly slammed against the counter, rattling the dishes and making Sara jump. "Dammit, Sara. Why can’t he just obey my orders?"

"Maybe because he is your son and not an airman in your squad," Sara said quietly. Interrupting the denial she could read in Jack’s face, she continued. "Jack, stop acting like a colonel whose ready to court-martial a disobedient subordinate. Put yourself in Charlie’s shoes for a few minutes."

Jack shook his head, the frustration obvious, "I can’t, dammit, not about this issue. Guns are not toys. They’re tools and they can be dangerous."

Sara interrupted, "I know that, Jack. So does, Charlie, but we’re not talking about letting him play with a real gun here. He just wanted to play with the other boys. He is just trying to be like you. Just trying to be a part of your life, just like when he was little and would salute you." Sara’s eyes misted as she thought back to a time when Jack had patently taught his son the proper way to execute a salute. 

"Oh hell, Sara," Jack said in frustration, "he is part of my life, the best part."

"Have you told him that, Jack?" Sara asked quietly. "Has he heard you say that lately, or ever?"

She watched her husband shift uncomfortable. Taking pity, Sara said gently, "Jack, Charlie knows you love him. You’re an incredible father. It’s just that you tend to issue orders instead of talk. Try and remember that here at home you’re a dad, not the colonel.

Walking over to his wife, Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "How did you get to be so smart Mrs. O’Neill?" he asked softly.

Snuggling in the security of her husband’s embrace Sara answered smugly, "Practice, lots and lots of practice."

She gasped in surprise as Jack smacked her firmly on her rear. "Smartass," he whispered lovingly in her ear.

"All right Flyboy, hands off the troops," she ordered with a laugh. "I’ve got a party to plan and believe me you’re going to need your rest."

"Yes, ma’am," Jack smirked. Letting his arms fall to his side, he added quietly, "This parenting stuff just doesn’t get any easier, does it?"

Sara gave him a reassuring smile, her eyes twinkling , "If we can just make it through the next eight or nine years it should be down hill after that."

Jack just shook his head with a mock groan, "Nine more years, oh God, I’ll never make it."

"Sorry Jack," Sara smiled warmly, "sometimes you have no choice."

****fin****

  


* * *

  


> Author’s Notes: This is the fourth story in my Sara O’Neill series. Sometimes a small event plays a much larger pivotal point in life than we could possible imagine. Many thanks to everyone who has written to encourage me to continue this series. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. A heartfelt thanks to Chrisbod for her encouragement and taking time to beta read for me.

* * *

>   
> © January 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
